Sleepover
by Aubsbawbs
Summary: Yes. Another one of the sleepover fanfics kids. I am purely going Smut here. Yup. I just couldn't help myself after Munro moaned in the halloween mini. I practically raped the replay button on that vid. XD


**I WAS GONNA DO THIS AS A ONE SHOT…BUT IM SO TIRED ITS GOING TO BE TWO….and yes its pure smogatious lemony smut. Get over it. **

**I do not own Degrassi….if I did. Munro would be my play thing and not Aislinn's. (I kid. I kid…..)**

Eli was sitting in his living room flipping through television stations when the doorbell rang. He threw his latest Stephen King novel on the coffee table before jumping up to get the door. His stomach jumped when he saw Clare through the window, her curly hair bouncing as she poked her head up to see him through the glass. He smiled at first but upon opening the door his face fell a bit when he noticed her disgruntled expression. She looked at him with large puppy dog eyes and he knew she was about to do something he would have no choice but to agree with.

"Hi" She said casually staring at his mouth.

"Hi" He said back as she flicked her vision to meet his. He smirked for a second and stepped down from the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Remember your parents asked if I wanted to stay here a few days at dinner the other night?" She asked falsely innocent. Her sneaky grin slowly spreading. She was no angel. She was ballsier now.

"Yeah." Eli said drawing out the word. He was waiting for the punch line to what he was sure would be a very amusing story later.

"I want to spend the night with you." She said taking a breath. Blue eyes gleaming up at Eli. An eyebrow raise was all she got in response.

_Seriously? Whats the catch kid?_

"With me?" He asked quickly emphasizing the word 'with' a bit more then he intended. The response he got shocked him slightly.

"Yes."

"Sure. We would love to have you." Eli's mother came bounding up behind him, oblivious to his sexual innuendo, and opened the door wider so Clare could come in. Clare was greeted with a warm hug from his mom. Something that she wasn't used to in her own home anymore so she let herself melt into it a bit longer then normal. Eli just grinned, leaning back on the wall next to the stairs. He watched the two of them talk for a minute about if it was okay with her parents. Eli knew she was probably lying when she said her mother knew and was alright with it. Eli gave her a nod when his mother disappeared into the kitchen to make dinner. Clare just rolled her eyes and waltzed past him up the stairs earning her another smirk from the dark haired boy behind her.

"So what does your mom really think?" He asked as soon as his bedroom door was shut behind them. She turned to look at him with a sly grin on her face.

"That I'm with Jenna." She stated with an eyebrow raise to match her tone when she said 'Jenna'.

He just stared at her for a minute before he responded.

"Nice." He moved in closer an leaned down to her face but instead of kissing her, grabbed her overnight bag from her hand. He walked away towards the door to go put it in the spare bedroom when Clare suddenly appeared between him and door. His parents never laid ground rules when it came to girls. Not after Julia. Yet, technically he was just assuming thats where she would be sleeping.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked her amusingly.

"I want to stay here. With you." She paused to cautiously look up at him questioningly. She didn't want to push him like before. She knew he was already on edge after the 'gothic' attire mess at school a few days prior. She went to reach for the bag but he stepped back and placed it on a computer chair nearby.

Eli looked at his girlfriend. She was so innocent looking yet, something inside of him knew better than to fall for it all the time. Sure, some things Clare was completely oblivious to. Like when he peaks down her sundresses at the park. He thanked her parents so much for giving her good equipment up top.

_Your really want this don't you? _

Eli was all of the sudden horrified. He hadn't the slightest idea what to say or do next. Not much made Eli squirm, but on occasion, Clare Edwards knew what button to push. Right now she was pushing the one right below in hip bone, her fingers slipping into his pocket to pull him closer to her. Their hips collided first.

_Shit. Here comes the teasing again. _

Clare slid her hands up his abdomen and grabbed two small fists full of Eli's shirt. He took a breath as he closed his eyes waiting for the next move she made. As much as Eli likes kissing Clare. He never goes after it too much in fear of scaring the living daylights out of her with his needy fingers. Once he gets lost in that moment. Its hard to keep his palms at his sides. If she comes after him, he doesn't feel quite as bad for his provocative thoughts. What Eli doesn't know about Clare. Is that she thinks about it more than he does. Her purity ring making her obsess over such a forbidden pastime. She closed her eyes and yanked at his shirt to pull his shoulders down to hers. He took the opportunity to lean in the rest of the way and find her lips.

_Stay strong. Stay strong._

Instead of immediately making his mind explode with thoughts of her naked body, he placed both hands flat on the wall behind her. His tongue found her bottom lip begging for her to let him in. She parted her lips more and smirked teasing him. He grunted and bit down on her bottom lip tugging it gently. She sighed and slid her tongue all the way across his top lip giving him the permission he craved.

He pushed his body gently into hers and placed both hands on her cheeks. He lifted her face up more and deepened the kiss. Clare slid her hands completely under his shirt, letting one hand fall down to his belt buckle and the other up to his arm. She raised goosebumps as she slid her fingers down from his shoulder to his wrist which she grasped in her right hand. She noticed his lips getting more forceful as she lowered his hand slowly to right under her arm.

_I can't take it. I want her more than I should. _

He rubs his thumb out to the edge of her breast causing Clare to shift and lean into his grip. He adjusts to running lazy circles around her right nipple that is raising under her shirt from his touch. She moans into his mouth.

_Mmmmm._

His instincts take over his sensible mind as he runs his hand down further to her skirt pulling it up. She gasps into his lips and he thrusts his tongue into her mouth again sucking on hers. His lips get more and more urgent and his fingers hit her panty line. He runs one finger around her thighs and just above the throbbing between her legs. He leans back to look at her expression but she doesn't open her eyes, just thrusts her hips closer to his brushing fingers. A groan escapes his throat and he slams his lips into hers again as he runs two fingers along her slit outside of her panties. He can feel the heat rising as his strokes deepen. When she starts moving her hips into his hand he takes his hand away and she whimpers from the loss. She looks up at him with pleading hormonal eyes and as their breath quickens he slides her underwear down her hips and they fall to the ground. Clare takes a moment to consider stopping, but it's too late. She steps out of them and wraps a leg around her boyfriend to pull him closer.

_I want you. _

Eli starts to feel the jumping in his pants and the stiffy comes out of no where shoving into Clare's thigh. He moans as his fingers collide into her slit again. Only this time it was wet, and open. Her moans start escaping when he lazily rubbed circles over her clit and he crashed his lips into hers again to keep her silent. Well. As silent as possible.

_Clare. Touch me. _

Eli's hard on was being rubbed by the fabric of his black jeans because Clare was thrusting to meet his increasingly strong touch. She pulled away and bit her lip groaning before looking up to meet his eyes. Lust was thick behind his dark eyelashes and his green eyes were darker than normal. She bucked slightly harder than the pace she was keeping and made sure she slid along his hard shaft with her thigh. He moaned a deep breathy sound and his head fell to her forehead. HIs eyes slammed shut, and like clockwork, she reached down to feel him.

_Please. Please. Im begging you. _

Clare testingly ran her fingers around what she figured was the tip of his erection. He thrust his hips and she knew she was onto something there. So she shyly touched the area through his jeans. After a few moments Eli grabbed her wrist away from him with the hand that was previously touching her, pulled the leg that was around him higher, and thrust his erection into her throbbing center. She bucked back once he collided with her clit. She felt his cock jump into a harder state once they found a rhythm making her moan into his kisses.

_I want you naked. Now. Push me any farther and I wont give two shits about that purity ring Edwards. It's mine any second now. All I'd have to do is unzip and..._

Just as the reckless thought crossed his mind, and just as she was removing his shirt, they hear his mother yell up the stairs dinner is ready.

_Fuck. _

Eli sighs and takes a step back after giving her another small kiss. Their cheeks are dusted with red and pink heated blushes. He grins down at her panting and winks. He silently walks over to his dresser to change into some black pajama pants. The skinny jeans didn't work so well at hiding boners from parents. He was taking off his jeans and Clare was watching from the doorway while pulling up her underwear. She silently thanked god for his nice backside when she saw his boxers disappear under black sweatpants. Eli slowly turned back to gaze at her.

"Your not getting out of this Edwards." Eli said smugly. Clare wasn't having that and one upped him.

"Me? I'm not done with you Goldsworthy." Clare smirked before throwing open the bedroom door and bounding down the stairs.


End file.
